


Birthday Boy

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Formalwear, Happy Birthday Chrom Fire Emblem, Liberal views on how deepthroating works, Liberal views on how hair grabbing works, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: Chrom is having a birthday ball. Formal things are worn and less than formal things ensue.Birthday present for Chrom 2k19!





	Birthday Boy

Chrom prayed to every single god and goddess he knew that nobody would stroll by as Robin’s lips finally wrapped around his cock.

He knew what was going to happen the minute she looked at him for the first time in his suit. The white jacket suddenly becoming far too tight as he held in a breath. Robin had, completely unintentionally she insisted, worn a dress that accented her… soft and plush parts very well. There were very few opportunities for the duo to dress up formally, and they always took advantage. But they were civil. They both dressed in their best with no ulterior motive.

Or so they claimed.

And every year, it always either ended with Chrom suffocating underneath Robin’s ball gown, or Robin on her knees with Chrom almost fully clothed. Just like she was right now.

His thoughts were abruptly stopped as Robin hummed, sending vibrations straight into his body. His fingers threaded into the braids in her hair as she looked up and smiled. Gods. She didn’t let him look for too long though as she lowered herself even more. She only stopped when she reached her hand that was wrapped around the base of his dick. Chrom’s head fell back onto the cobble wall as he focused on the sensation of her warm mouth. Her tongue doing absolutely sinful things against the head of his cock.

She only stopped to back away and then gave him a few pumps, making Chrom look back down and whine.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.” She whispered. Her words just barely audible over the distant sounds of music and the rustle of leaves. Chrom didn’t have to be told twice as she kissed the ridge of the head. She only continued when he finally nodded and she lowered herself right back to where she was before, cheeks hollowing as she sucked. Chrom could barely keep eye contact as pleasure ripped through his body.

He waited for her to continue, waited for her to bob her head as she held him back with just one hand on his cock, but it never came. His only warning was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she took away and lowered herself more. And more. And more.

Chrom nearly passed out when she was able to touch his stomach with her nose. There was a new, unfamiliar, and _tight_ feeling on the length of his cock. His grip on her hair turned into the only grip he had on reality as he moaned, not caring if anyone could hear him any more. Robin had just, gotten his cock down into her throat.

And just as fast as she was there, she was off. Coughing into her hand as Chrom lamented the lack of pressure. His hands were shaking.

Chrom tried to speak. “Where did you- how-”  
“Last week.” Robin said, her voice sounding gravely. “I’ve been practicing.”

“What do you mean you- ah!” He was cut off by Robin enveloping her member again. Her lips looked so hot wrapped around his cock. He could only stop and shudder as he felt the back of her throat again, the intensity of it making him gasp and writhe. Chrom was trying to hold his hips still as Robin bottomed out. It was warm, and so good, and he didn’t know how long he could last like this.

And when she moved one of her hands to his waist, pulled him forward, and raised her eyebrows, he nearly lost it right there.

He tried to be as gentle as possible as he slowly rocked into her mouth. Pulling out and in with a pleased hum from Robin below. Chrom could only let out a harsh breath as he started to thrust into her throat, looking for any sign of discomfort from her.

Robin tapped his thigh and he quickly stopped. She pulled off of him and took a deep breath.

“You know you don’t have to be so gentle, right?” She purred, voice still sounding strained. He only had a second to gather his wits again as she lowered herself, bobbing her head once before putting her hands under his jacket and pulling him closer.

Chrom couldn’t take it for too much longer, and he wasn’t about to deny Robin’s wishes. He hesitated for a second before grabbing her pigtails and thrusting into her mouth. She responded with a high moan, or what she could manage of one as his dick hit the back of her throat, before pulling him again.

Chrom didn’t stop and her moans only spurred him on. He could see her eyes losing focus as she tried to maintain the eye contact she asked for. Maybe she was regretting it now as his thrusts became more frantic. He could feel pressure building already in the pit of his stomach as it became harder and harder to focus.

He reduced his grip on her hair as he could feel his orgasm quickly building.

“You’re probably going to want to pull away now, Robin.” Chrom said, voice seeming unusually loud against the quiet of the garden.

But Robin didn’t pull away and finish him with her hand. Instead she popped off to take a breath, and then wrapped her lips around his cock and pulled him into her. Chrom gasped as she took him into her throat and _swallowed_. And just like that, Chrom came. Stars erupting on the corners of his vision as he watched her swallow his cum. Robin looked like a devil smirking around his dick, the pressure becoming far too intense as he unloaded into the back of her throat. He had to back off, however, as Robin pushed him back. She held him still in her mouth as he finished cumming onto her tongue. He heard the pop as she finally pulled completely off, coughing into her hand again.

“Robin, are you okay?” He asked, suddenly worried.

“Better than okay.” She replied. “I just, that was a bit more than I expected.” Her voice sounded incredibly rough, and the realization that it was his doing did something incredible in his head.

They smiled at each other before realizing there was another sound. The sharp clack of boots against stone as someone was walking out. Chrom didn’t think he had ever recovered faster as Robin leapt to her feet and he tucked himself away. Chrom straightened out his pants as Robin quickly adjusted her hair, tightening her pigtails from Chrom’s pulling. They barely pulled themselves together before the footsteps turned around the bush that separated them from the rest of the world.

“Frederick!” Chrom chimed up. “Fancy meeting you out here.”

Frederick looked between them. Chrom tried his best to look perfectly normal.

“Milord.” He began. “I wanted to inform you that the nobles have been trying to track you down and have a toast. I recommend heading back to the party as soon as possible.”

“Yes, of course. I assumed after the food was gone everyone would be leaving soon. I just wanted a moment alone with Robin, away from the party.”

Frederick nodded. “Yes, Chrom. Please be sure you are presentable before returning.” And then he walked away. Turning the corner and passing out of sight. 

Chrom looked to Robin to gauge her reaction, and then noticed the white streak on her chin.

“Let me just. Kind of-” he took the handkerchief out of his pocket and quickly wiped her chin. Robin paled.

“I don’t think I can ever talk to Frederick again.” She strained to say. She cleared her throat as if that could fix her voice.

“I don’t think you can even talk to him tonight.” Chrom said.

Robin laughed, something deep in her chest that made Chrom smile every time he heard it.

“Next time, I’ll make sure we don’t have to speak to anyone for a day.” Robin stated.

“Next time?”  
“Of course. I don’t think I’d practice something for a week to only do it once.”

Chrom had to kiss the smirk off her face, a gentle thing that lingered for the briefest of moments. His thumb brushed her cheek as she smiled again.

“Come on, it’s bad manners to keep the guest of honor away from his own celebration.” Robin said.

Chrom took his hand in hers and they left that garden. The only sign of what they had done was the loose hairs in Robin’s braids, and the subtle limp in Chrom’s step.

It was a great birthday by anyone’s standards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Hope ya'll enjoyed/tolerated Chrom getting what he deserves.


End file.
